Entre départs et retours
by Because I Want You
Summary: "Tu claques violement la porte de la maison. Encore une fois. Mais nous savons tous les deux que tu reviendras."  Drarry  POV Harry


Disclaimer : **Tout appartient J. K. Rowling.**

**Rating** **:** M

**Genre :** Angst / Romance

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà un Drarry, le premier que j'ai écris et que je publie ici. Les mots me sont venus assez naturellement (ce n'est pas toujours le cas… ^^').

Je tiens à préciser que les quelques répétitions de mots ou d'expressions sont faites exprès car c'est un effet que j'ai voulu. Je sais que parfois cela peut être lassant ou agaçant, mais je cours le risque quand même, tout en espérant que vous allez aimer…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Entre départs et retours :**

Je te regarde partir. Encore une fois. Comme d'habitude, tu ne te retournes pas et tu fixes un point droit devant toi pour marquer ta détermination. Comme d'habitude, notre dispute s'achève par ton départ. Comme d'habitude, tu pars sans même me regarder une dernière fois, et tu claques violemment la porte.

Tu ne peux donc pas voir ce sourire sur mes lèvres. Un sourire triste mais un sourire quand même. Je sais pertinemment que tu finiras par revenir et que ce départ sera suivi d'une réconciliation, quand le manque de l'autre sera trop fort, trop grand, trop insupportable.

Parce que cette scène, ce n'est pas la première que nous jouons tous les deux. Elle n'est que la suite d'une longue liste.. Et nous savons tous les deux que nous continuerons à la jouer tant que tu n'auras pas réaliser ce qu'elle veut dire…

Parce que moi j'ai fini par découvrir son secret, ton secret. A force de te voir partir justement…

[...]

Cela fait deux ans, jour pour jour, que tu es parti pour la première fois. Tu es parti suite à une dispute entre nous au sujet de notre relation. Tu voulais continuer dans le secret, je souhaitais exposer notre amour sur la face du monde entier. Nous nous sommes violement criés dessus. Et tu es parti sans intention de retour.

J'ai pleuré, j'ai arrêté de manger, je suis devenue une ombre car je déprimais sans toi. Chaque souvenir de toi me hantait sans relâche et tout me paraissait fade comparé à ton odeur, au goût de tes lèvres, au son de ta voix, à la douceur de ta peau et à la vue de tes yeux gris. Et, pour toi aussi, le manque était insupportable alors tu es revenu. Et tout le monde fut alors au courant de l'idylle entre Drago Malefoy, ancien Mangemort repenti, et Harry Potter, le Survivant. Tout le monde avait son opinion à dire à propos de nous deux, mais seul ce que nous voulions bien leur faire savoir était visible à leurs yeux.

Personne ne savait rien de nous, de notre relation. Ni même nos meilleurs amis respectifs. Personne ne savait les secrets que renfermait notre chambre.

Parce que, suite à ce jour où tu es revenu, notre relation a totalement changé.

Parce que tu étais revenu et tu avais cédé mais que ta fierté demandait réparation.

Parce que je commençais désormais à comprendre une vérité qui te possédait et qui te dépassait.

Autant le début de notre relation avait été assez calme - parfaite antithèse avec la haine que nous avions affiché l'un pour l'autre depuis notre rencontre, autant une tension permanente avait secoué nos vies depuis ton retour. Ta fierté avait été réduite en pièce quand tu m'avais embrassé devant tout le monde, signant ainsi notre réconciliation et l'officialisation de notre couple. Et elle demandait à présent réparation. Et ton égo sur-dimensionné vint chamboulé la tendresse, jusque là caractéristique de nos ébats.

[...]

Désormais, ils se faisaient généralement dans la violence bestiale, dans la passion déchaînée, dans le désir primaire.

Et nous aimions cela.

Chaque soir était un combat pour savoir qui dominerait l'autre et celui qui finissait par être soumis continuait de se rebeller.

Et nous aimions cela.

Nous finissions la plupart du temps exténués après notre désir consumé et notre affrontement partiellement achevé.

Et nous aimions cela.

[...]

Les jours où je l'emportais sur toi, ta fierté et ton plaisir luttaient férocement ensemble.

Et tu aimais cela.

Tu voulais te dérober sous moi, tout en désirant que je m'enfonce davantage en toi pour sentir que tu m'appartenais.

Et tu aimais cela.

Ta bouche vociférait des insultes et des supplications pour que je relâche mon emprise, cependant tu ne pouvais retenir tes gémissements et tes cris de plaisir tandis que ton corps tremblait sous l'orgasme.

Et tu aimais cela.

[...]

Quand c'était toi le vainqueur des préliminaires, tu ne me faisais aucun cadeau et alliait à merveille brutalité et tendresse.

Et j'aimais cela.

Tu me griffais le dos et tu me mordais le cou sans retenue, puis tu effleurais doucement ma peau, ce qui me faisait frissonner, et tu embrassais mes blessures comme pour les soigner.

Et j'aimais cela.

Tu me pénétrais violemment et tes coups de rein étaient sans pitié afin de m'amener à un orgasme bestial, mais ta langue sur mon sexe se faisait tendre et experte pour m'emmener dans un paradis de tendresse.

Et j'aimais cela.

[...]

Les semaines passaient et tu partais régulièrement. Tu claquais la porte parce que j'avais voulu parlé de notre avenir et, comme tu étais partisan de la vie au jour le jour, le ton finissait toujours par monter. Tu sortais de la pièce, tu quittais l'appartement et tu allais te réfugier chez Blaise. Tu me laissais seul quelques jours puis tu revenais.

Toujours.

Tu t'excusais de t'être emporté et tu m'embrassais avec ce sourire en coin qui me faisait craquer.

Toujours.

Tu voulais vraiment que je te pardonne alors tu jouais de ton charme.

Toujours.

Je te rendais ton baiser et te pardonnais.

Toujours.

J'obtenais ton accord sur notre précédente dispute, et je n'hésitais pas à ne pas en tenir compte si je ne te sentais pas prêt.

Toujours.

Et ensuite, je t'emmenais dans notre chambre et je me laissais dominer pendant plusieurs jours pour consoler ta fierté maltraitée.

Toujours.

Notre vie à deux pouvait alors reprendre comme avant jusqu'à ton prochain départ. Mais cette menace était toute bénéfique car elle mettait du piquant dans notre relation, elle la dynamisait à travers la tension qu'elle générait et, étrangement, elle consolidait notre amour : je t'attendais et tu revenais.

Toujours.

[...]

Je me suis souvent demandé pourquoi tu partais, pourquoi tu éprouvais ce besoin de nous fuir dès que le sujet de notre relation était abordé et pourquoi tu revenais malgré tout. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, surtout les jours où je me retrouvais seul suite à l'un de tes départs imprévus.

Je me suis alors aperçu que tes yeux gris s'étaient assombris avant que tu ne claques la porte.

A chaque fois.

Tu perdais tes mots, tu ne savais plus quoi me dire ni quoi me répondre, tu semblais perdu.

A chaque fois.

A ton retour, tu étais heureux et soulagé de me retrouver mais je percevais que ton être était comme divisé sur ce sujet, qu'une partie de toi avait du capituler avant que tu ne reviennes et que ce combat intérieur continuait toujours malgré tout.

A chaque fois.

C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je te laissais ensuite avoir de l'emprise sur moi, pour tenter de réconcilier ces parties de toi-même qui s'affrontaient, et mon attitude paraissait porter ses fruits.

A chaque fois.

[...]

Finalement, à force de te voir partir, j'ai fini par comprendre que tu avais peur de tes sentiments mais que ceux-ci te poussaient à revenir, ce que ta fierté leur faisait durement payer. Entre ta peur, ton amour et ton orgueil, le combat était quasiment constant et, spectateur impuissant, je ne pouvais pas réellement t'aider à te sortir de cette situation où tu étais ta seule issue.

Puis en avais-je vraiment envie ? Notre vie était rythmée par tes départs et notre relation était incroyablement revitalisée grâce à nos réconciliations… J'aimais ces ébats sans retenue qui transformaient nos soirs en apothéose de la chair et du désir. Jamais le plaisir n'avait été aussi fort entre nous, comme si nous profitions au maximum de ces caresses qui pouvaient cesser suite à un de tes départs. Après tout, nous avions commencé à nous aimer après la guerre et nous n'avions jamais partagé ensemble cette ivresse et cette beauté des moments où plane l'absence d'un lendemain certain. Peut-être que ces sensations nous avaient grisés et que nous les reproduisions pour échapper à cette routine…

Car je pouvais très bien empêcher tes départs, je le sais. Il aurait fallu que je cesse de parler de notre futur aussi souvent et que je te laisse le temps de t'habituer à l'idée d'une vie à deux. Mais non, quand je sentais la routine revenir et nos ébats s'attendrir, il suffisait que je parle de projets pour que tu aies peur et que tu partes, et ton retour était un véritable coup de fouet que nous fêtions allègrement dans la chambre le soir même.

Et tout allait pour le mieux ainsi.

[...]

Seulement, aujourd'hui, deux ans ont passé et les choses commencent à changer. Ton perpétuel combat intérieur, sans véritable pause, te mine un peu plus à chaque départ, je le vois bien. Quant à moi, j'ai bien essayé de t'aider : je ne parlais plus de notre avenir. Mais sans résultat, tu les déclenchais toi-même.

Pourtant, j'ai véritablement voulu y arriver, surtout ce soir où tu t'es mis à pleurer en me demandant pardon pour tout ce que tu me faisais subir. Puis nos réconciliations ont vite perdu leur côté excitant en se transformant davantage en lutte de pouvoir.

Alors, aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé d'arrêter de jouer dans cette scène.

Parce que j'ai énormément réfléchi aux deux années entrecoupées de départ qui se sont écoulées et j'ai fini par en tirer une conclusion. Si moi j'ai réussi à accepter que je ne pouvais plus vivre sans toi, il se trouve que toi, tu as peur de cette évidence et ta fierté refuse totalement que ta vie puisse dépendre de moi. Alors quand tu commences à en prendre conscience, tu fuis pour éviter la vérité mais tu finis par revenir car le manque te rattrape.

Voilà la différence entre nous deux, mon amour.

Voilà pourquoi je peux me laisser dominer par toi, tandis qu'une partie de toi s'y refusera toujours.

Parce que j'ai entièrement accepté le fait que je t'aime et que je t'appartiens, mais toi tu es aveugle face à ton amour et à l'importance que j'ai pour toi. Mais nous savons tous deux que tes gestes montrent bien que je te suis indispensable : tu reviens toujours.

Et si nous décidions de jouer cette scène une dernière fois mais de manière différente ? Si, pour cette dernière fois, nous décidions d'inverser les rôles : ce serait moi qui partirais suite à une dispute, et toi qui deviendrais le spectateur, impuissant face au départ de l'autre. Peut-être qu'alors tu réaliserais que nous nous appartenons mutuellement à jamais et que personne, pas même toi, ne peut lutter contre cette vérité…

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié cet OS et j'attends vos avis avec impatience. :)_

_Bisous_

_Léa  
_


End file.
